Lovers and Friends
by Candypop1010
Summary: My new story. Read it please and tell me what you think. Nooo its not Natalia bashing


"_Yes Asch! God Harder! Yes!"_

"_You like that baby you like that"_

"_Yes please don't stop"_

First Day of the Final Year.

I woke up in the morning trying to figure out why there was so much noise going on in the den. I hear my twin sister Marie telling my mom I wasn't up and I hear my brother Daniel and his twin Danielle laughs. I sit up in my bed and my dad knocks on the door. "Pumpkin get up this is your last year at North Central makes it a good year ok Maria. No fighting. Fight only when needed you hear me young lady." I yawned "Yes sir" "When you're done in the bathroom head downstairs for breakfast" I yawned again "yes sir" He cracks my door and go downstairs.

I sat there and remembered everything that happen last year all the fights between my so-called friends and not listening to the people that was trying to help me _"I'm an asshole"_ I said to myself. Got up headed to my closet and pulled out my clothes which were blue shirt that fitted in the right places and jeans that did the same. I went into the bathroom and did my daily things toilet, shower, check braces, brush teeth, deodorant, and did my hair then I put my clothes on when I made it back to my room. My mom called for me when she heard me rant about my bag. "It's down here honey Marie brought it with her" _"shit"_ was all I could think. I raced downstairs grabbing my bag and taking it back up.

I put my class books in my bag and came downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. Dad asked the usual "What you guys want to do after school?" Marie and I answered the same thing "Going out with Luke and Tear" we both looked at each other and laughed. Marie and I pulled the blue eyed trick on dad. "Can we have enough money to see a movie and hang out" Our eyes watered and they glimmered in the kitchen lights "Yes you two can" He gave us 100 bucks each "Thank you daddy" we said kissing his cheek. Out of the two sets of twins in the house Marie and I are the youngest I'm the baby by 2 minutes.

After breakfast we pair up I get in Marie car and Danielle gets in Daniel's car and head to school more like race to school. We get there and head straight to the office and they give us our classes. I have all my classes with Marie and Danielle and Daniel have all their classes together we usually see each others at lunch as always. I walked to my locker and as I was reading the combination I bumped into somebody. I look up from the paper and see this tall red head with green eyes looking down at me. "I'm so sorry you didn't drop anything did you?" He looked at me this time he looked me up and down then his reply came "No but watch where you're going if I was in a bad mood today I think I would have yelled at you." I looked at him "Your Luke's Brother Asch" he looked at me again "Your Marie twin Maria I heard a lot about you" I smiled "Same here" He was looking at my classes "You have all of my classes" "Yeah so do Marie" "Oh really" "Yes really is this great?" we talked as we went to class the first friend I made all day and it didn't come back to knock me over.

Asch and I sat together in all our classes Marie was off being popular and I didn't mind her not noticing me one bit. Lunch came and I found everybody sitting together Tear, Luke, Asch, Daniel, Danielle, and Marie all that is left is me. I make my way over and I pull up a seat and I hear Tear say "uh oh" as a wave of annoyance and troublesome than I am wash over me. "Tear is something wrong?" "Yeah Natalia just made eye contact with Asch she headed over" Tear said as she took something off of Luke's tray. Natalia made it over the first thing she said to Asch was "Hey baby" I couldn't believe my ears.

Tear leaned towards me "What's wrong? You look mad come with me to the bathroom and we will talk about it in there." She said as she stood up "We will be back" She said to everybody else and we were off to the bathroom. When we made it Tear looked at me. "Now tell me what's wrong?" I looked at the floor then her "I like Asch" Tear looked at me and smiled. "You like him? Did you just meet him?" She asked looking at me. "Yeah it just feels like I knew him for a long time." I told her "Oh Yulia please tell me you will get over this" I looked at her "I don't know Tear he seems nice to me and just to me not sure about Natalia." She looked at me "Asch and Natalia broke up sophomore year and he isn't planning on taking her back after what she did." I nodded.

_~flash back~ it was in the middle of sophomore year and Natalia was messing with one of the football players and it got back to Asch. He was so mad that him and the football player fought and after the fight which Asch won he told Natalia to never look or talk to him or for help him god he was going to hurt her feelings. Natalia made her day a living hell. Asch tripped her, knocked her books out her hand and kicked them down the hall the classes she had with Asch he locked her out of. Natalia was never seen for the rest of week. ~End of Flash back~ _

"Tear you don't think Asch and Natalia will get back together do you?" I asked her "No Asch will notice that you like him and he will start paying attention to you" I nodded and started walking to the door. "I'm going back to lunch" I told her. "I'm right behind you" We left out the bathroom and made it to the lunch room to see a pissed off Asch. "Asch what's wrong?" He looked at me "Natalia" that was all he said.


End file.
